Voice authentication typically involves receiving and storing a base sample of a voice as a reference voice. Subsequently requests to authenticate an individual involve comparing the reference voice to a sample obtained during the authentication request. Voice authentication systems are used for example to access computer systems to retrieve information such as during banking.
However, a sample obtained during the authentication request may be a spoofed voice such as a synthesized voice or a converted voice. The spoofed voice may be generated using various algorithms designed to emulate the voice of a user. Thus, many conventional voice-based authentication systems are highly susceptible to spoofing.